Rapunzel's Journal
Rapunzel's Journal was a gift to Rapunzel from her mother, Queen Arianna, so she could document her own advancers in it as Arianna did with hers. Appearance While Arianna has pressed flowers next to the writing of her advancers in her journal, Rapunzel drew drawings of the events that have happened to her, Eugene, Cassandra and other people that they had spent that day with. The writing that describe her thoughts and feelings of that day are placed around the drawings she places in the book. The drawings mostly take up two pages, while the family page that King Frederic discovers in The Wrath of Ruthless Ruth has drawing on one side and writing on the page next to it. On the front cover of the lever binding journal is Corona's sun crest. In the second season of the series, Rapunzel had decorated the cover with small paintings of flowers and blue animals. Lore The day after Rapunzel's long heir returned and had just finished breakfast with her family, Arianna walked into Rapunzel's room holding a small chest with Corona's sun crest on it. Rapunzel opened it to find two levier, binding books, one old and one that is new. The old one is Arianna's journal from her days traveling around the world before she had met Frederic; Rapunzel was amazed with what she was read about her mother. As it allowed her to see that they were so alike before opening the newer one. Which Arianna was giving her daughter so she too could write about the advancers that she may have in the kingdom, so she may be able to look back when she becomes Corona's new queen. Arianna had also placed in the journal a written message in French, in which the English translation means: "There is more in you." Near the end of Tangled: Before Ever After, Rapunzel drew her father on one of its pages, next to the words that are about that day's events and the convocation that they had. While Arianna's message in it gave Rapunzel the determination to seek the answers that would hopefully uncover the mystery of her heir's return, and to someday reach her dream of seeing world outside of Corona. Rapunzel continues to write and draw about the events in Tangled: The Series. In "Pascal's Story", Pascal had looked through the journal has he saw the drawings of Rapunzel with her new friends, more than the days they spend together; until the two returned from the tower and back to the castle where they belong. While in "The Wrath of Ruthless Ruth", Frederic had looked through it and the draws told him about the dangers that Rapunzel has faced; which got him to order the Captain of the Guards to make sure that the guards "discreetly" watch Rapunzel and to keep her from finding anymore trouble that she could get into. Near the end of "Queen for a Day", when Rapunzel wrote and drew of that day's events as she thought about the choses and actions that she had made and the hurt look on Varian's face when she placed Corona over his plea for help, she begin to think that she didn't want to be queen after all; even when it is her birth right she didn't want to go through those kind of events again. When Rapunzel was allowed to leave Corona and have advancers, with her friends as they follow the black rocks, she uses the journal to document the events of her journey, including Eugene's second attempt to propose to her and the citations of Vardaros preferring Cassandra's ideas over hers. Role in the Crossover While the journal contains the events of Tangled: Before Ever After and its follow-up series, Rapunzel could still write and draw about her times with Hiccup, Jack and Merida. Along with their other advancers in the fandom. Images tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps_com-4726.jpg|Arianna's message: "There is more in you," love Mother tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps_com-6019.jpg|The Frederic page from Tangled: Before Ever After Pascal's Story Journal page 1.png|The Rapunzel and Pascal page in Pascal's Story Pascal's_Story_14.jpg|The Rapunzel and Eugene page from Pascal's Story Pascal's Story Journal page 2.png|The Rapunzel, Cassandra and Owl page in 'Pascal's Story'' Pascal's Story journal page 3.png|The Rapunzel, Maximus and Parents page in Pascal's Story Pascal's Story Journal page 4.png|The page of Pascal's Story Rapunzel-journal-1.jpg|The Family page that Frederic discovers in The Wrath of Ruthless Ruth Rapunzel-journal-2.jpg|The page of What the Hair?! Rapunzel-journal-3.jpg|The page of Challenge of the Brave Rapunzel-journal-4.jpg|The page of Under Raps Rapunzel-journal-5.jpg|The page of Queen for a Day Next Stop, Anywhere page.png Rapunzel-journal-7.jpg Rapunzel-journal-8.jpg The_Return_of_Quaid_2.png Goodbye_and_Goodwill_13.jpg Category:Tangled Category:Objects Category:Books (fictional)